


Stupid Dreams and a Ferris Wheel

by Fullbusterstuck



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullbusterstuck/pseuds/Fullbusterstuck
Summary: Tsukishima and Yamaguchi have been close ever since they were kids. Their friendship grew more and more everyday but, what if one of them wanted it to started to grow into more than just a friendship? Will the outcome be a dream come true or just feelings going round and round like a Ferris wheel?





	Stupid Dreams and a Ferris Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> This Story was made as a prize for hoesokawa.tumblr.com but, others are welcome to read. I hope you enjoy my first published work! Also, please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it <3

     It was warm and the sun was high in the sky. The newly blossoming flowers were captivating yet, Tsukishima couldn’t pull his attention away from Yamaguchi. He felt like his head was in a fog as he made his way over to Yamaguchi. He couldn’t figure out why he couldn’t pull his attention away or why he was slowly moving closer. It was as if his body was moving on its own when he suddenly reached the other boy.

“Tsukki, I’m glad to see you!” Yamaguchi said with a smile as bright as the sun.  
“I-I’m glad to see you too.” Tsukishima replied taken back by how shaky his voice was. It’s nothing he thought trying to convince himself, it must be because I haven’t talked much this morning.

“Are you ok Tsukki? You seem off did you need something?” Yamaguchi asked with concern in his voice.  
Tsukishima couldn’t find the words to respond. What’s wrong with me he asked himself? He tried to assess the situation but, he couldn’t find anything out of the ordinary. It was just an average sunny day with Yamaguchi looking breath taking as usual… His eyes widened trying to comprehend what just popped into his head. Did he really find him breath taking? Of course, not he told himself. He could think of a bunch of reasons why he wouldn’t.

“How could I find him breath taking when his hair always looks ridiculous, ridiculously soft and his smile that’s as bright as the moon with his freckles being as gorgeous as the stars- no no no! what am I thinking?!” Tsukishima thought trying to fight a blush from forming on his face.

“I think I know what might help” Yamaguchi said as he leaned in.

“What are you, what are you doing?!” Tsukishima replied with the blush now rapidly growing across his face as Yamaguchi slowly brought his face inches from his.

“What do you mean we always do this, after all we are-“Yamaguchi said stopping with a confused look on his face.

“we are what?!” Tsukishima said panicked.

“I said we are beep BEEP **BEEP** ” Yamaguchi yelled.

* **BEEP BEEP BEEP** *

     Tsukishima shot up and began looking around. He was in his room and the loud beeping was coming from his alarm clock.  
“It was just a dream. But what did it mean, why did it look like he was going into kiss me?” He said placing his head into his hand. He spent the rest of the morning trying to figure out what the dream meant and why was he so lame in it?

“Maybe I have a fever!” He thought as he retrieved a thermometer to check.

“37C, normal temperature,” Tsukishima sighed, “maybe- “  
The sound of his phone vibrating interrupted his thoughts. He put down the thermometer and walked over to his phone. He carefully disconnected it from the charger and pressed the power button to see who messaged him.

It was Yamaguchi.

     He was frozen as he stared at the name. He grew worried trying to think of why Yamaguchi would message him now. He put the phone down to calm himself down before opening the message.

“Just take a deep breath, it isn’t like you to panic. You’re more composed than this.” He whispered to himself as he picked his phone back up and opened the message.

**Yamaguchi** :” Hey, sorry to bother you but, I’m having issues remembering where we all agreed to meet up today. Are we supposed to meet and the gymnasium and walk to the bus together as a team or are we all just meeting up at the bus stop?”

     He sighed in relief as he pushed up his glasses. With the dream, he completely forgot about the team all planning to go to the carnival together to celebrate the third years graduation. He checked the notes on his phone and luckily, he wrote down where they were all meeting.

**Tsukishima** : “We are all meeting at the bus stop. You need to stop drifting off during practices, that’s probably the reason you were always on the bench instead of playing.”

     The end sounded a bit harsh, maybe even more harsh than usual but, by being that harsh it helped him to forget the dream. He continued getting ready and was heading out the door when he noticed Yamaguchi walking by. With the dream still prominent in his mind, he wasn’t ready to see him just yet. Especially, when it would be just the two of them. He was about to retreat back into the house and wait for him to pass when he saw him turn and wave. Yamaguchi then signaled for him to come walk with him. Tsukishima took a deep breath, put on his headphones, and headed down. He was glad he was known for always wearing headphones because, he was now able to avoid having any conversation with the other boy while not appearing suspicious at all.  
They finally arrived to the bus stop to find almost everyone was there. Everyone seemed to still be a bit tired except for Kageyama and Hinata who were fighting like usual. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to find it was Yamaguchi who tapped him. He removed his head phones and gave a questioning look.

“Sawamura was telling us to behave while we’re on the bus and to buddy up. He said it’s because the carnival is so far away and wants to make sure we all will get home safe” Yamaguchi whispered.

“A buddy system really? I don’t think that’s really necessary since were all adults. Well most of us are, Kageyama and Hinata are still obviously children.” Tsukishima said with a smirk.

“They sure are with how much they fight!” Yamaguchi added with a laugh and then paused for a moment before continuing, “But, since we have to let’s be each other’s buddy!”

“Fine but, only because you get on my nerves the least.” Tsukishima replied, hiding the fact he was nervous before thinking, “Maybe this is a good thing. I can’t be nervous around him forever and maybe I can find out what that stupid dream meant.”

“The bus is here, both of you knock it off and just for that you’re going to be each other’s buddy for the day.” Sawamura said as he pushed Kageyama and Hinata away from each other and towards the bus.

“What with him?! But- “the two started to respond in unison but, quickly stopped after getting a glare from Sawamura, “Yes senpai…”

     Everyone got on the bus and sat next to their buddy. The ride was long so, to pass the time they decided to play road games like eye spy and talk about volley ball. Tsukishima looked out the window and watched the sun climb higher and higher into the sky while listening to the music through his headphones. He decided to take the long bus ride as a chance to fully think about the dream and what it might mean. He was stuck between in it being just a weird, random dream and the dream possibly meaning he liked Yamaguchi. He started thinking of how life would be if he did get together with Yamaguchi. Then suddenly, he once again felt a tap on the shoulder.

“Are you excited to go on the Ferris wheel? You started smiling as soon as you were able to see it from the window.” Yamaguchi asked.

“Yeah, I really like the Ferris wheel” Tsukishima lied. He didn’t even realize he started to smile right as they could see the Ferris wheel but, he was grateful that Yamaguchi couldn’t figure out the real reason he started smiling.

“Then we can go on it together when it gets darker, I find it to be even more fun with how it lights up at night” Yamaguchi cheerfully replied.

“That should be fun, you’ll finally get a feel for what it’s like not to be short.” Tsukishima joked, attempting to hide how nervous he was now becoming. You can do this he thought to himself. Ferris wheel could be the perfect thing to talk to him in private and fully settle his feelings once and for all.

     The bus finally arrived at the carnival and as soon as the doors opened Hinata and Kageyama ran off the bus making bets over who could win the most prizes. The bus erupted into a mix of sighs and laughter as they watched them run towards the game booths.

“I wonder if they’ll win a lot of prizes with how there’s rumor that these games are rigid.” Yamaguchi questioned as he watched the other boys.

“If they are rigid it will prove those idiots right. I mean wasting money of these prizes is stupid anyways.” Tsukishima said rolling his eyes.

“I think some of the prizes are actually pretty cool, I’ve always wanted to win one” Yamaguchi said looking down.

“I guess it couldn’t hurt to play some games then. I mean it doesn’t matter to me anyways.” Tsukishima replied as he watched a smile form on Yamaguchi’s face. He quickly

     turned and started to head towards a game booth hoping that the warm feeling he felt spreading on his face wasn’t a noticeable blush.  
They arrived at a ring toss booth. Tsukishima made sure to bring Yamaguchi to this booth because, while the game is typically very difficult he has won it numerous times in the past so he knows the tricks. He also knew due to it being difficult, the prizes for this game are typically the best. Although he wants to see Yamaguchi succeed, he began to hope Yamaguchi would fail and ask for his help.

“Maybe if Yamaguchi really wants to succeed on his own he might ask for help and then be grateful enough to give a hug or maybe even a- wait no I shouldn’t be thinking that” Tsukishima thought to himself as he watched Yamaguchi approach the booth.  
Yamaguchi paid the person in charge of the booth. He got five rings for ¥2000 ($17). The first ring he threw fell in between the bottles. The next one he accidentally threw too hard and landed on the other side of the booth after hitting off some bottles. He tried throwing the third softer but, ended up not even reaching the bottles. He had no luck with the fourth ring either. Tsukishima could see him starting to get frustrated but, didn’t want to offer his help just yet. Yamaguchi threw his last ring, it bounced onto the bottles rim but, it bounced off due to the throw being slightly hard. Yamaguchi sighed and turned while starting to walk away sulking.

“Wait Yamaguchi, you may suck but I don’t. I don’t care about this game but, if you sulk it will be annoying so do you want me to win you the prize?” Tsukishima asked.

“It’s not the same unless I do it myself” Yamaguchi said sadly.

“Then, how about I help you. I’ll even pay for the ring.” Tsukishima offered

“Really?” Yamaguchi replied.

“If it means you will stop annoyingly sulking and won’t get worked up about this game sure.” Tsukishima said strolling over to the booth owner.

     Tsukishima handed the person ¥500 ($5) for one ring. Yamaguchi accepted the ring and waited for guidance. Tsukishima held his hand and helped him swing his arm. Just holding his arm added into his suspicion that his dream could mean he likes him but, for now he needed to focus on helping Yamaguchi win. Tsukishima told Yamaguchi to release the ring. They both watched in anticipation as the ring bounced off one bottle then bounced onto another. Yamaguchi was overjoyed when the person handed him his prize.

“Thank you Tsukki!” Yamaguchi yelled as he brought him into a hug.

“It’s not that big of a deal.” Tsukishima exclaimed trying to sound bored but, deep down he was ecstatic knowing he helped cause so much joy.

     Suddenly it hit him as he felt the warmth from Yamaguchi’s hug and the feelings he got from seeing the freckled boy’s smile. He finally understood his dream. He had started to develop a crush on Yamaguchi. The only question he had left to answer is what he was going to do now.

“Maybe I can just keep my distance for a while until I feel he might reciprocate the feelings or until my feelings for him go away” Tsukishima thought to himself while trying not to panic.

     The rest of the day Tsukishima tried to stay with the rest of the people from the team and keep distance from Yamaguchi when he could. If Yamaguchi pointed out the big distance he would just respond how he didn’t even notice and if he had an issue then to do something about it instead of whining like a child. Tsukishima tried looking for any signs of Yamaguchi possibly liking him as more than just friends but, couldn’t find any signs. He tried thinking more if there was any signs when his thought were interrupted.

“Hey Tsukki, the Ferris wheel is lit up now! How about we go on?” Yamaguchi asked cheerfully while tugging on Tsukishima’s shirt sleeve.

“Yeah, sure.” Tsukishima replied.

“Why did you grab my hand?” Yamaguchi asked staring at their hands

“Oh, well, you know, it’s getting dark and I don’t want to be blamed if you stupidly get yourself lost” Tsukishima quickly responded hoping Yamaguchi would accept his lie.

“Oh, right it is pretty dark and there’s a lot of people.” Yamaguchi replied looking deep in thought

     He hadn’t even noticed he had grabbed Yamaguchi’s hand but, at least he was able to come up with an excuse. He watched Yamaguchi’s face for any signs of uncertainty or suspicion but, was relieved to see that the excuse was accepted. They walked over to the Ferris Wheel and waited in line. As the sun continued to set the air started to grow chillier. Finally, it was their turn to get on the ride. The cart circled around and they stared in amazement every time they reached the top. The fourth time heading up they felt the ride start to feel a little shaky. They tried ignoring it but, once they reached the top the ride suddenly jerked to a stop.

“What’s going on with the ride? Why did, why did it stop?!” Yamaguchi asked in a panic.

“Relax, it will probably go back on and start moving any minute now.” Tsukishima responded trying to remain calm.

     The lights suddenly went off and they heard over an intercom that the ride will take a while to start up again due to them needing to call a mechanic. It was already chilly before with the sun gone but, it was even colder with how high up they now were. Tsukishima noticed Yamaguchi start to shiver and saw him scooting closer.

“What are you doing?” Tsukishima asked trying to hide his blush.

“Well, it’s cold so I thought getting closer together might help us stay warm.” Yamaguchi replied while scooting even closer.

“It’s not my fault you weren’t smart enough to pack the right clothing.” Tsukishima said worried that Yamaguchi might see him blushing and question it.

“Please Tsukki, I’m freezing? You’re starting to turn red so you must be freezing too!” Yamaguchi pleaded as he spotted scooting just before closing the distance between them

“Fine, I guess but, only because it’s cold up here.” Tsukishima replied as Yamaguchi practically climbed into his lap to steal his body heat.

     Tsukishima debated back and forth trying to decide whether to confess or not. He felt there wasn’t a more perfect time to confess than cuddling under the stars, even if the cuddling was just for warmth. On the other hand, he didn’t want to scare him and make the remainder of their time being trapped awkward or more importantly, he didn’t want to ruin their friendship.

“What has been bothering you?” Yamaguchi asked poking Tsukishima and pulling him out of his thoughts.

“You know, just thinking about when the ride will start again” Tsukishima replied.

“That’s not what I mean and I think you know that. You’ve been lost in thought all day. You can tell me what it is, I won’t judge you” Yamaguchi said looking into Tsukishima’s eyes.

“I don’t know if I should right now. It’s not really that important” Tsukishima said looking away.

“You’re not red because you’re cold, you’re blushing! Is it something really embarrassing?” Yamaguchi said trying to regain eye contact.

“It’s nothing, give it a rest” Tsukishima said turning even more

“Tsukki please, we’ve known each other since we were kids. I’ve seen you at your worst, you can tell me anything.” Yamaguchi said now practically on Tsukishima’s lap trying to look him in the eyes

“You promise you won’t make fun of me or stop being my friend?” Tsukishima said as he turned to face Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi froze for a moment after seeing how close and red Tsukishima face was. He had never seen him this vulnerable before.

“I promise, nothing you say could ever make me leave you” Yamaguchi said with concern as he took Tsukishima’s hand.

“Well, I had this dream last night” Tsukishima paused a moment before continuing, “and you were in it.”

“Are you nervous because you killed me in it or betray me in it because I know you’re not actually like that” Yamaguchi started but, was quickly interrupted.

“No, nothing like that happened. You were really close to my face, only a little closer than you are now actually.” Tsukishima said slowly getting quiet.

“Was I this close,” Yamaguchi asked slightly leaning in closer, “what did I do?”

“Well what you did was…” Tsukishima said as he took a deep breath and then pulled Yamaguchi in for a kiss.

     By pulling him closer Yamaguchi was now fully on Tsukishima’s lap. Tsukishima couldn’t help but notice how warm and soft Yamaguchi’s lips were especially compared to how cold and harsh the world around them was. But, the moment of bliss only lasted a moment before Tsukishima realized what he did. He immediately broke the kiss and apologized. He wanted for a reaction but, all he got from Yamaguchi was a blank stare. Tsukishima was about to apologize again when the ride suddenly started again. They got off the ride just in time to make it to the bus. The ride was silent and Tsukishima couldn’t bear to see the current confused and possibly scared look on Yamaguchi’s face. He couldn’t bear to think of how he possibly just ruined their friendship. He tried to drown out his thoughts with his music as he stared out the window. He watched as the stars were swallowed by clouds until, he saw the school appear in the distance.

     Finally, they arrived at the bus stop and everyone got off. Everyone exchanged goodbyes and then headed their separate ways. Tsukishima walked next to Yamaguchi silently while trying to keep distance since, they both took the same route to get to their houses. Tsukishima was starting to go crazy trying to figure out what Yamaguchi was thinking when saw his house getting closer and closer. He was relieved to soon have this awkward silence gone. As he approached his house he felt cold drops start to fall on him. It was already cold to begin with and the rain was making it worse. The rain was quickly starting to pour from the sky and he noticed that Yamaguchi was already shivering and still had a good distance to walk.

“Wait!” Tsukishima said running back over to Yamaguchi, and grabbing his arm,” I know you probably don’t want to talk to me right now because of what I did but, at least come inside and let me give you an umbrella so you don’t freeze.”

“Why wouldn’t I want to talk to you?” Yamaguchi asked, “If anything I want to talk to you.”

“Well, ever since I you know you haven’t said anything…” Tsukishima said confused as he closed the distance between them

“I’m sorry when you did that I was just in so much shock.” Yamaguchi stated as he scratched the back of his head.

“I’m really sorry” Tsukishima said before he was interrupted

“I’m not mad, I was shocked because I never thought you’d share the same feelings as me.” Yamaguchi said looking up as a smile formed on his face.

     Tsukishima brought Yamaguchi into a hug. Neither of the boys cared about how cold and wet they were as they embraced each other. Then, Yamaguchi surprised Tsukishima by pulling him into a quick kiss. Yamaguchi’s boldness shocked Tsukishima. He saw smirk grow on Yamaguchi’s face as they pulled apart.

“What’s the smirk for?” Tsukishima questioned while still embracing Yamaguchi

“Well, you shocked me with a kiss so I only thought it was fair to shock you with a kiss. Now we’re even!” Yamaguchi replied cheerfully as he squeezed Tsukishima tighter.

     They stood their laughing and hugging as the rain soaked them. The rain was cold but, the two were too happy about the recent events to care. They only pulled apart after the sound of thunder scared them apart.

“I know this might be weird but, since your house is still far away and the storm seems to be getting worse would you like to stay the night at my house?” Tsukishima asked.

“I’d like that” Yamaguchi said as he gently kissed Tsukishima’s cheek.

     They then headed into the house holding hands. Tsukishima set up the futon next to his bed for Yamaguchi to sleep on while Yamaguchi grabbed towels. Both were over joyed with today’s events. They dried off and then headed into Tsukishima’s room. Yamaguchi immediately went to bed Tsukishima however, was still wake with his thought. He looked at Yamaguchi who was sleeping only inches away, who he just kissed, and he just couldn’t get over how much he over thought it all. He thought he might end up losing the bond he had with Yamaguchi but, he ended up making it stronger. The boy he once called his friend is now more than that all thanks to that stupid dream and Ferris wheel.


End file.
